Life of a CALL GIRL
by Her Sane Maiden
Summary: Two Years After SHADOW KISS Rose never found Dimirti. Rose couldnt go back to her former life and thats went she met Freddie, Freddie showed her the glamours life of being a Call Girl and now Rose is back at court facing the people she left behind.


**Hey so this is a story based on the idea that after Shadow Kiss Rose goes looking for Dimitri but never finds him and doesn't go back to the academy its two years later and she is working as a Call Girl for Moroi men.  
Loved to hear what you think, please tell me if you'd like me to write in the dirty scene or do think I should keep it clean.  
Thanks :) **

**Roses POV**

It was official. I was a high class prostitute.

Stepping (well technical driving) into the Royal Court brought up all kinds of emotions, excitement, for the prospects of getting better, richer clients. Worry, that ill somehow screw it up and although its not possible, be thrown all the way back down to stream two. And most of all fear. Fear of seeing all the people I used to know again. Fear of the judgement.  
Fear of seeing Lissa again. And I know she's here.  
Freddie said shes never see one of her girls be hesitant to go into stream five before but she wasn't surprised, knowing me past. And boy she knew everything.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" she had said when she basically offered me the dream position in our line of work. "Any girl would kill to have Daisy's position."  
I'd sat there staring at the ground unsure if I could look her in the eyes. "it just wont be easy. I know people there, people will recognise me. It won't be easy sliding like the other girls did."  
She gave me a look, "Cut the crap, Violet. Its about her isn't it?"  
"Not just Lissa. Everyone. I know its been two years since I left. But you know in our world no one just fades away." I fiddled with my nails. "She still hates me for leaving like that, still doesn't understand."  
and it was all true, Lissa never properly understood why I left to find Dimitri after he got turned. She knew I had feelings for him but never knew to what extent. She still wonders what happened to me and it breaks my heart to listen to her 'what ifs'  
What if she trapped somewhere. What if she just didn't come back. And worst of all What if she's dead.  
"Im sure she will be thrilled to see you again." Freddie said hopefully but she knew I was right to some extent. So that's how I ended up here.  
Pulling up in front of the Royal Guest House unsure if I should call Lissa and inform her of my return or just let the chips fall where they may.  
"Name?" the woman at the front desk asked.  
"Violet Smith." I said using my "Business name" just like Daisy had, Although it seemed pointless using my Alias when my return while soon make me recognisable as Rose again.  
"Ah, yes." She said giving me a funny look. She handed me my keys and all my room information. "and if there is anything I can help you with just let me know."  
I took a deep breath. "Actually there is. Would you be to tell me what floor Vasilisa Dragomir is on?"  
She gave me yet another funny look as she typed stuff into the computer.  
"Ugh, 5th floor. Room 204." She said also writing it down for me. I thanked her and headed for the elevator but lost the nerve and pressed the round black number 3 for my floor.  
I didn't know when I'd have the nerve to confront Lissa, I knew it had to be soon. But I quick look into Lissa head told me she wasn't home anyway.  
_"Lissa." Some said to her left. "Are you even with me right now?" the person laughed.  
She was at one of the fancy Moroi cafés with Adrian.  
_Oh Adrian. Lissa from what I'd seen had spent a lot of time with him since ive been gone, practicing Spirit magic together. Adrian had help Lissa get through my sudden disappearance although she had yet to find he was actually the one that funded my daring escape.

As I got settle in my room (which was very nice) I devised a plan. I grabbed a pen and paper from the desk and started writing.

Lissa,  
I'm sorry for leaving, for never contacting you .  
I know how worried you've been and I've been a real B not telling you sooner that I'm ok. I hope you will one day have it in your heart to forgive me.  
Probably seeing you real soon someday.  
R x

I seeled it into an envelope I found in the desk draw and checked to make sure she was still at the café. When it was secure I slipped up to floor 5 and taped it to her door and ran back to my room in hopes that no one saw me.

It was a few hours before she headed back to her room. I watched knowing that I shouldn't because I knew how it would make her feel but still I watch as she got off the elevator and saw the envelope taped her door, her name lazly scrawled across the front. I could feel Lissa heart stop as she recognised my hand writing on the envelope. She snatched it from the door and tearing it opening so quickly she almost ripped it in half. She didn't read it at first just search for what she wanted to see most. The R at the bottom. She grabbed her phone and hit number 4 on her speed dial, the phone rang 3 times and then the person picked.  
"Are you okay Lissa?" Eddie said on the other end. Lissa didn't understand why she called Eddie first out of all the people she could of called, she thought maybe it was because she knew Eddie worried the most about what happened to me.  
"Ive heard from her. From Rose." Lissa said in tears.  
"What? How?" Eddie asked. "Where are you?"  
"My room. I came home and there was a letter on my door, Eddie shes alive." She said crying harder.  
I felt my stomach drop into my shoes. Why hadn't I contacted her sooner? How did I leave her hanging on this long.  
On the other end of the phone she could hear what sounded like Eddie running.  
"im coming over. What did it say?"  
Lissa laughed in a panicked way as she realised she hadn't even read the letter yet, it could say anything. It could be bad news. She tried to read it but she was still crying pretty hard and it was making it hard to see.  
"Lis?" Eddie said worried.  
"I don't know I haven't even read it yet." She laughed again. It was a short laugh, a bitter laugh.  
"im almost there lis, im getting in the elevator. I see you in a second." He said hanging up the other end.  
Lissa put down the phone and wiped her eyes and stared down at the letter, she knew there was more people to call but she thought she should probably read it first. She had finished reading it for the third time when Eddie burst into her room. She handed it straight to him and we watched him read over and over again soaking in every word that I had wrote. He sat down on the couch and looked up at Lissa. He had a werid mix of Happy Sad and Angry emotions on his face.  
"She's okay." He said slowly. He picked up the envelope and flipped it over in his hands.  
"No return address." Then he face scrunched up as he looked at the front of the envelope.  
"No forward address either."  
Fuck.  
I hadn't thought of that. Now they could figure out im in the building.  
Lissa emotions flipped from the sad, happy, angry hybrid to confusion and maybe a little bit of hope.  
"You think she's close by?" Lissa said curiously.  
"She did say.." he looked hard at the letter. "Probably seeing you really soon someday." He repeated.  
"But how would she get into court without…"  
I was sucked out of Lissa's head by my phone ringing.  
Sighing I rushed to my bag and dug through and answered just before it ran out.  
"Hello?" I said angrily.  
"Hows it going?" Freddie said cheerfully from the other end. "Fitting in alright." She ask like my problems were a big cosmic joke.  
"ha." I replied.  
"Alright I have a job for you." She said straight down to business. "Josh Washington. One of Daisy's somewhat regulars. Obviously the names an alias think his big in the royal circle so if you looking to go unrecognised for a little while maybe try blind folding him or something." She said jokingly.  
"Very funny. Where and what time?" I asked pen and paper in hand.  
"he wanted to what he usually does with Daisy and meet him down at the bar and then go up to his room but for your sake I told him it might be best if you just meet him at his room." She gave me his room address and I thanked her and we hung up.  
My usually before work routine was plague by the want to check on Lissa again. I resisted only checking in to make sure she was still in her room when I left my room. Luckily "Josh" was also in the guest house only a floor up. Still the whole way up I felt like the elevator doors would open and Eddie or Lissa would be standing on the other side demanding answers. Luckily I got the room without being spotted. I knocked on door the nervous feeling I always get before a job sits in my stomach.  
But at usually it happened like it always has. We say hello. Regulars (even somewhat regulars) are you usually confident in the protocol, exchange the money, then they tell me what they want. Luckily rich people like "Josh" aren't looking for my services because they into something out of the ordinary or because there to ugly to get a real date but because they are too busy or too lazy to actually go and find a real date. They would rather just pay for it and be done. No emotions, no attachments. Just sex.  
And really who am I to say no?

_  
_


End file.
